The invention concerns a system to gather particulate matter in the cleaning of large storage tanks by sandblasting so as to prevent particulate matter from being released into the surrounding atmosphere.
Large storage tanks have to undergo regular cleaning so as to remove scale, rust and other matter before any painting or other surface treatment can be done. This is usually done along with the blasting of surfaces with suitable abrasives and well-known devices meant to treat all of the surface of a tank evenly. However such sandblasting of all of the outside and inside and top and bottom of a tank causes the surrounding area to become laden with particulate matter which issues into the outside atmosphere raising the content of such matter therein.
There is therefore a need to provide some kind of system to gather such particulate matter when sandblasting is being done so as to prevent it from being released into the surrounding area and from there to the outside atmosphere.